


只有花知道

by 98-HCL (545674663)



Category: FlowerAngle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/545674663/pseuds/98-HCL
Summary: 食用说明:1.小花仙页游背景，脑洞时间段在永夜任务后。2.cp双塔x西，双塔:就是二王子殿下和魔王殿下…嗯，开车，双x，狗血，请注意避雷。3.无文笔乱写，被这周（第五章）任务剧情虐到颤抖的自卫产糖行为。带有ooc及不听任何意见的心崩状态。现在只想恁死编剧策划——又俗套！又狗血！又难过！难过到要开车平复心情！话说搞什么啊，官方和同人在比虐吗？！大佬们你们干嘛不产糖！我不管我不管我就要到处撒泼撒气。





	只有花知道

————————————————————

事件结束了，或者说，又一次暂时结束了。  
魔王塔巴斯就站在勇气古堡大厅中，受着群众的围观，一手还牵着满脸歉意的西蒙王子。  
小花精灵们对西蒙的怒气还未完全散尽，又惮于魔王的黑暗气场不敢声张，倒方便它们其中一些性情较温和的精灵明白事由后开始内部的劝说工作。小花仙左顾右盼，也明白“软硬兼施”的道理，她一边希望单纯的花精灵们能早些重新容纳西蒙王子的回归，另一边则开始用目光在人群寻找某个生物的踪影。

快呀，快呀，怎样的条件才能把这次新出现的守护者收到自己麾下呢？

小花仙暗搓搓地思考着，摩拳擦掌，兴致勃勃，更加努力寻找起来，对那头三仙女与西蒙王子交谈的内容已经完全听不进半分，因此错过了露莎仙女与塔巴斯间突然产生的火药味对话，两人所谈的话题对象感到莫名其妙而班森以极其敏锐的狗仔嗅觉迅速记录了下来……详情请看第二天的叶子报。  
总之，勇气国兄弟俩接下来的新年行程与这位旁观两人经历全程的特殊花仙早前的猜测其实八九不离十。塔巴斯至少在春节结束前都不会离开西蒙王子了……噫，这句话怎么有点怪怪的？  
打雪仗，逛市集，做游戏，聊天，两个大男孩不断在成熟与幼稚中切换着，玩得不亦乐乎乎。你见过万年高冷的魔王发自内心快乐的哈哈大笑吗？有，西蒙王子在被突然冒出的雪露吓到把炸年糕甩到自己脸上，出糗的时候他笑得最开心了。不过也是他最快拿过雪露急急忙忙掏出的手帕去擦拭。小花仙觉得自己整个头部都在发光…没有头秃！就是像那种典型老式的二百瓦电灯泡在噼啪地闪而已。  
受不了，溜了溜了。小花仙把最后一次的游戏奖励收进背包，扑腾一下翅膀正预备去找生命守护者继续搞好关系，忽的一只手从身后按上了肩膀，吓得她瞬间汗毛倒立。  
“小花仙，出事了。”  
哦，是安德鲁，还拿着他的标配水晶球…呃安德鲁你偷偷摸摸的干嘛？

跟着安德鲁来到天苍苍野茫茫的意境原野，小花仙见到了脸上愁云密布的生命守护者。  
“吾从没见过这样的情况。”生命守护者严肃地说，“但吾对此能够做出一些合理的猜想。”  
你的自称…算了。能有什么事比你赶紧和我缔结契约成为魔法少女，呸，魔法宠物还重要呢？？  
“你那眼神是怎么回事，”生命守护者疑惑地看着小花仙那双充满期翼的眼睛，“现在问题很严重啊，你不是拉贝尔大陆最有能力的花仙吗？快想想办法。”  
所以说能有什么事啊——呃？！  
小花仙的视线落到生命守护者旁边一位低浮着的男孩，忍不住惊呼出声。

“喂，你这只奇怪的生物，再不把事说清楚，我就直接回古堡了。”男孩说话了。

小花仙见鬼般地看着这个男花仙，半晌才终于逼自己挤出话:“塔…塔巴斯？！”

“嗯？你认识我？你是谁？”

哈！搞笑！试问如今的拉贝尔大陆谁不认识你，早在你当初跑遍大陆每一角后成为望兄石（雾）的时候就已经名扬天下了好吗！你刚刚不是还在和你哥一起四处撒狗粮吗突然跑来这没人的地方做什么——咦等等衣服不太对，这身高尺寸也不太对…红白王子礼服，武器还是绿色长戟，连身高都还是比西蒙王子矮半个头的曾经模样。

“所以说，”小花仙怜悯地看了一眼这个比魔王形态时小一寸、目前只和自己身高持平的塔巴斯一眼，又默默地把目光转到了大魔法师安德鲁身上，“安德鲁你给大魔王吃了什么奇怪的东西导致他变小了，连记忆都缺失了？”  
“不是这样的，我在魔法屋时看到了他，随后当面用水晶球测出他不是这个时空的塔巴斯。生命守护者也是同样察觉到了异常才前来到这里。”  
“似乎是吾为小鬼开启西蒙的心之门时造成的异象，在代价之外，所以吾也并不清楚会有什么后果。”

所以叫我来就能解决吗？还真是把老娘当免费劳力使得开心。

好不容易才助攻完大魔王塔巴斯的小花仙觉得自己的肝又隐隐疼痛了起来。

“莫名其妙的一帮家伙，我要回家了。”那头的二王子啧了一声，煽动两下翅膀就要飞走，小花仙手疾眼快地冲了过去。  
“你等等！”她拦下了这个塔巴斯，“少年你怕是没懂现在的状况，没听到吗我们已经有一个塔巴斯了！”

“我听到了‘魔王’的字眼，”这个黑发男孩在眼带下挑了挑眉，“我想你们可能认错人了，庶民，我是勇气国二王子塔巴斯·古利斯坦·猛咖，并不是你们口中的什么魔王，尽管那听起来很酷。”

更肯定就是你了好吧！绝对不会认错的你个中二晚期！

小花仙用眼神征询另两位知情者的意见，却只得到一致的加油手（爪）势。

我有一句…算了文明和谐民主法治，不讲了。

小花仙兢兢业业地向这个塔巴斯解释了一遍情况，但把某些关键字眼如“兄弑父，弟弑兄”，“彼岸花诅咒”等过滤了。在搞清楚这个勇气国二王子到底来自何处，哪个时间点或哪个世界前，她不想刺激到对方。  
所幸情报的互动是可行的，在明白自己的处境后这个塔巴斯也向小花仙介绍了自己。他先前告别家乡独自外出历练，现在正在归家的途中，顺带要说比温柔过头的哥哥优秀（个人说法）。至于眼部的红色绸带则是天生不可见强光的眼疾缘故，并没有别的必须遮挡的原因。  
没有战争，没有死亡，一切安好。这个塔巴斯比小花仙所知道的魔王塔巴斯的过往似乎有些不同，也更开朗。她留意了一下对方的脖子，没有发现诅咒的印记。  
莫非真有平行世界的存在？但是也有可能诅咒印记暂时没有显现而已，需要再问多点吗？自己要不要告诉他这边的完整情况呢？这个塔巴斯对西蒙王子会是怎样的情感？要告诉他我们这的约翰国王很久前已经去世了吗？他…  
小花仙再次看向安德鲁与生命守护者所在的方向，那两位正聊魔法原理聊得热火朝天，一点都不管她了。

你们再这样就要失去你们亲爱的小花仙朋友了混蛋。

小花仙默默咬牙，想要再套多点话再做决定时发现塔巴斯一直观察着她的窘迫。被发现后这位二王子淡淡开口:“你没有把所有事都说出来。”

一下子就看出来了不愧还是那个智商超群的塔巴斯呵呵呵呵呵。

小花仙脸色更难看了些，正准备再组织语言解释时，忽的听到身后传来西蒙王子的呼唤：“小花仙——你在吗？奇怪，刚刚还看到她往这个方向飞。”  
年轻版的塔巴斯迅速往声源看去。小花仙紧张地拉起他就想跑。  
这个塔巴斯立在原地不肯动:“那是哥哥的声音吧？我不会认错的。”  
小花仙恼怒地看着这个小鬼，有个词叫什么来着，怒目圆瞪，对，像京剧的张飞形象那样，就差咿咿呀呀呀呀地发飙了。安德鲁和生命守护者停下了学术交流向小花仙靠近，应该是打算视女孩的决定而行动。  
“你的存在对大家来说都是未知的影响因素，在我们完全搞清楚状况前，我实在不建议你与我们的西蒙王子接触。”小花仙低声向塔巴斯劝说道。  
“来不及了，你说的那个另一个‘我’已经发现了这里。”  
年轻版塔巴斯话音刚落，西蒙王子的身影就从巨大的沙漠仙人掌后探出，第一眼便发现了小花仙：  
“找到了！小花仙，之前还约好今天一起玩，晚上一起看烟火表演的，怎么一声不吭就离开了？是有什么不开心的吗？”  
不不不，我很开心，真的，只是求求你们两个一起过二人世界，忘了我吧…魔王大人今天看起来一直对我有点意见啊……现在…  
小花仙干巴巴地笑着，能看到魔王塔巴斯与年轻的另一个自己直接对视，两边红眼带下的神情都琢磨不透。西蒙王子也安静下来，肉眼可见的惊讶爬上了他的烟晶色眼睛。

吃瓜了吃瓜了。

小花仙觉得事情发展到这时已经轮不到她再做什么，不过出于好心，她回头大概会召唤时空守护者出来问问。

————————————————————

干燥寒冷的午后，还有刚放完不久的鞭炮味漂浮在空气中。

魔王塔巴斯大人现在很不满，十分不满。

那个女花仙观察着，一步一挪地往城门移动，确认他没有理会后脚底抹油似的迅速溜走了。勇气国的国民张灯结彩来回忙碌，都心有灵犀地小心避着现在的塔巴斯。对此后者只是轻吭一声就懒得再有别的表示，显然正在生某人的闷气。  
西蒙已经与那小子独处交谈了两个小时，两个小时。而他却只能在这古堡大厅里来回踱步。早知道自己就该在那个任性小鬼提出这种要求的时候更强硬的拒绝，而不是容忍西蒙的点头同意。那小子——这个称呼过去的自己也许不太妥当，但他就是感到恼火与烦躁。他确实没在对方身上感受到黑暗的同类气息，那个塔巴斯毫无疑问是曾经的他，无害且依旧天真，因此阻拦对方的合理请求便有些站不住脚，只会招来盖恩那一伙近卫队的嗤笑。  
过期品，塔巴斯魔王改了一下称呼，这个曾经的塔巴斯显然引起了西蒙的某种移情与怀念，就如永夜心境里所展现的愿望一般。西蒙一直希望能在塔巴斯投靠恶德花园前就拉住自己的胞弟，让其回归正途。而就算如今西蒙已经彻底清醒，明白了现实与假设的绝崖，也不可能完全消除这样的想法，愿望从来不会因为一两次成为弱点便会自然消散。过期品的出现也许能稍微满足西蒙这样曾经的遗憾，这是现在的塔巴斯所无法给予的。  
话说，沟通？  
魔王大人冷笑了一声，无形的幽怨气场范围更扩大几倍，把旁人吓得又避让三分。  
一直在拒绝的人是他没错，但也不应由别的替代品来夺走那人的注意。不管自己曾经如何选择，做过什么，现在都早已过了后悔的阶段，即使是在西蒙心境里所说的一些话如今想来十分有教训自己的意味，他也没有动摇的必要。  
两个半小时。  
魔王塔巴斯把目光从热闹的窗外收回，往身后的连廊深处走去。  
给过期品的时间太多了，他要中断这场看不到尽头的等待。  
于是他推开那两人谈话的房间，同时在内心决定今晚就要与西蒙深入沟通一次，西蒙欠他的。

————————————————————

烟火散尽后的夜空恢复往常的宁静，冬日的北风打在严实的窗户上，呼呼作响。  
“…………”  
“……”  
“唔……回你的房间去，塔巴斯。”  
西蒙慵懒地抱着被子翻身，隐约能见他在白丝绒被褥中露出的麦色脚踝。  
换下黑色礼装后依旧一套黑色贴身睡衣的魔王哼笑两声，走近拉开垂落在床边半透明的幔帐，欺身压上柔软的床铺。富有弹性的软垫因重力下塌了一边，令西蒙侧身背对的躯体也微小地向那边倾斜些许。  
“这也是我的房间，你忘了我们从小就一起睡了？”  
“…现在跟以前不一样……”散乱的白色发丝动了动，西蒙从枕头里抬头，手肘压着半起身回头睁开惺忪的睡眼看向弟弟，半晌叹了口气，“算了…夜里冷，快把被子盖上。”  
魔王大人马上从善如流地钻进温暖的被窝里，很是自然地把兄长拥进怀里。  
“……”  
“怎么？我冷。”不给商量的余地。  
怀里的人动了动，把身子转到了他这边，塔巴斯能感到黑暗中有一双眸子对上他。西蒙的触角试探性地碰了碰他的。  
“今晚我很开心。”  
“嗯。”  
“你呢？”  
“……如果，”魔王大人毫无情绪地开口，“你没把时间过多的浪费在那个不知来历的复制品身上的话，我会更加满意。”  
兄长“噗嗤”一下笑了出来，随后在他怀里颤动着小声笑了很久。  
“小花仙告诉了我平行世界的原理，”恢复后西蒙轻轻说道，“小塔不知道诅咒的存在，家人也一个都不缺，不单父亲，家人中还包括我们的…他的母亲和小姨。”  
“呵，那可真令人羡慕到生恨。”塔巴斯满不在乎地说着，心里却自行琢磨了一番。  
这不对劲，他感到那个自己虽然真实可信，但太过幸福，太过理想……也许是他不愿去相信这样美好的可能性，又或者是……每当他与那个另一个自己对视时……  
“一定要早日送他回到自己的世界。”他听见西蒙这么说道，接着兄长忽然抓住他胸前的衣料，带着不确定又满怀期待的语气朝他恳求，“然后，我们，你，回家吧，塔巴斯，你回来的话…至少我们还是一家人。”  
有些颤抖的鼻息打在魔王的脖颈处，有些发疼。  
在今晚的快乐后塔巴斯暂时还无法控制自己不往光明处张望，但他还是冷漠地回应：“到现在还在做无用的梦，你到底清醒没有。”  
总要有人保持清醒。  
“我不想相信你在梦境里说的都是真心话。”  
“彼岸花诅咒，生生世世，无法消除。你希望我重复几遍？”  
“你……你的话和你的行为总是自相矛盾！”西蒙懊恼地低吼道，触角离开了，温暖的身躯也离开了。

生生世世，无法消除——

父亲……复活失败了，他失败了……一直以来努力的所有……失败了。

诅咒一直都在，一次，两次，直到西蒙真正死亡的那一刻。再到下一世的下一刻。

别的时候他都能忍受寒冷，但是现在，只是现在——不许离开，西蒙，哥哥——

“塔巴斯？！”

魔王大人掀开了被子，起身覆压在兄长身上，苍白而有力的双手紧抓着后者的双臂。  
“我现在不想和你吵架，西蒙。”  
“我也……唔！！！”  
塔巴斯不经允许地闯入了身下这位勇气国君主的唇齿内，肆意掠夺着对方其中的每一寸领土、空气、唾液。舌头深入，再深入，他毫不在意因刺激而大量分泌的液体最终呛到了躺着的西蒙。  
“塔、塔巴斯！”  
西蒙挣扎着，终于在窒息的前一刻被弟弟放过，夺回了呼吸的权利，他偏过头咳嗽，溢出的津液不可控地沾到了枕头上，濡湿了一小片织物。白色衬衣十分轻易地被拉开，大幅度起伏的麦色胸膛被魔王抚摸揉捏着，乳头被重点关注抠挖，由淡淡的麦色到被磨红、挺立。对方离开嘴唇后还带着相连的银丝，这个在上位急促行事的男孩已经立刻啃咬起兄长敞露的脖子，在滚动的喉结处嘶磨，留下斑斑点点的红印。  
“太……太过了……！这越界了，塔巴斯！”西蒙挣扎着，忍不住大叫出声，双手一直在阻拦弟弟的行动。

他要……不，怎么回事？他起反应了……这不，这不对，这是不应该发生的事……

“我们许多事都早已越界了，”塔巴斯用手拂过兄长那些黏在额前的乳白发丝，低声在对方的尖耳边诉说，“很多很多，也不差这一件。哥哥。”  
“我要叫盖恩进来了——唔啊！”

“他早就被我赶走了，门外现在可没人。”  
塔巴斯笑着握住西蒙腿间那处半勃起的部位，尝试着上下套弄起来。被刺激的君主弹坐起身，本是收拢的透明双翅瞬间就张开扑腾了几下。弟弟满意于他的反应，凑近主动让自己的触角勾上西蒙的，默默感受原始的感官信息交流。  
“你想要我吗？西蒙。”塔巴斯朝兄长发问。  
西蒙停止了挣扎。  
他想要塔巴斯……吗？西蒙也向自己发问。  
刻薄的话语，绝望的泪水，撕心裂肺的呼喊，独立于黑暗的孤寂身影，红色眼带飘扬着，下一刻随风消逝。 他想要，是的，他想要塔巴斯。是什么时候变质的感情？他不知道。

魔王没有等太久，硬物还在他的手中，颤抖着，被逼得退无可退，孤立无援。兄长终于鼓起勇气抬头与他对视，黑暗中居然可见烟晶瞳中隐隐闪着泪花，一只手抓上他的手臂：  
“我想要，我想要你，塔巴斯…回家吧。”  
“我也想要你，给我好好活着。”  
塔巴斯猛地亲吻上那两片颤抖的唇瓣。

进入的过程并没有受到太大阻碍，两具身体的契合度惊人得高，仿佛天生便是为彼此存在的一般。  
塔巴斯怀抱着西蒙，后者的翅膀时开时合，难以抑制的呻吟不时从嘴边漏跑出几声。两人像漂浮不定的浮萍，挣扎于茫茫无际的海洋中央，不上不下，差一步便万丈不复。

“让我看看你的眼睛。”  
第二次的时候西蒙开口要求道。  
塔巴斯想起目前垂挂在雅加胸前的饰品，摇了摇头。紧接着像是某道开关，醍醐灌顶般令他醒悟。  
复制品与他的每次对视，那是……

—————————————————

安德鲁的魔法仙屋内。  
“诶……时空没有出现问题吗？你确定吗？可不要驴我呀老铁，神叶召唤老伤神经了。”小花仙揪着时空守护者的长须，不死心地再次确认了一遍，“时空可也是包括平行世界啊，时间倒错啊之类的，你现在说一点问题都没有，那这个小塔巴斯是那跑出来的呢？难不成又是雅加他们捣的鬼？可要是那样兄控魔王大佬早就发现了所以这到底是……”

“放过我吧小姐姐，时空真的没有问题，一切都在按正常发展着，真有异变的话早就是我自己跳出来找你了…”

“正常？”小花仙猛地揪着长须逼时空守护者靠近自己，“你对自己认为正常的标准是什么？”

“没有时间倒错！也没有什么平行世界！”这个所谓神话的存在被小花仙折腾得不耐烦，动了动自己的红色长爪刷一下就回他自己的空间去了。

“嘁……”小花仙撇撇嘴，回头看向另两位同僚，“所以，你们有什么结论吗？”

“如果是这样的话……那大概就是……”

—————————————————

如果是他的话，能忍受到现在才找西蒙同眠可真是十分了不起的壮举。

塔巴斯苦笑着，看向门边震惊到枕头都掉了的男孩。

他怎么就光顾着赶走那些守夜的家伙，却忘了锁门呢？

身下的西蒙浑身都绷紧了，下边的小嘴吸紧得令塔巴斯忍不住深吸一口气才再次恢复镇定。

“哥哥……？我…你…你这家伙……！！！居然对哥哥……！”这个小塔巴斯耳根发烫，不知所措，又急得语无伦次，显然还是太年轻。  
场面很尴尬。  
西蒙通红着脸推搡身上的魔王，明显想要退出结束今晚这场刚起步的第二次性爱。塔巴斯皱皱眉，抓起兄长的一只脚踝，更深更狠地顶撞回去。  
“塔巴斯！”西蒙叫嚷起来，挣扎着想要拒绝他的亲吻。  
魔王像是听不到般自顾自地冲撞着，又逼出了西蒙的几声短促的呻吟。  
“别看、回去睡、回去睡好吗…”西蒙只好扭头对另一个他说话，话里已经带上了哭腔，想必是羞愧到极限了。

但如果这家伙就是他自身的话。

魔王塔巴斯在眼带底下斜过已经失去瞳色的灰色眼睛观察门边的男孩，对方果不其然正对着他的西蒙发怔，舌头还不自觉地舔了舔自己干燥的下唇，咽下某种隐秘的渴望。于是他俯下身轻轻咬上西蒙的一边耳垂，希望自己有限的话语能多少令兄长放下紧张。

“他就是我，他就是我，不用在意的。”  
“不…他不是……”  
西蒙断断续续地抗议道，塔巴斯知道对方想说什么。这个在西蒙理想中的塔巴斯不是他，前者有健康快乐的生活，有完好的人格，是王位继承人中更好的那一个，绝对也不可能会对兄长抱有欲想，行背德之事。  
“不要不相信，我比你更清楚，如果哥哥你允许的话……”  
塔巴斯忽地拉抱起西蒙，后者被迫以坐的姿势受钉入他的腿间。西蒙发出了细小的咽呜，抱紧了弟弟的脖子，不解地抬头努力看向后者。  
“小鬼，你硬了。”塔巴斯没有看兄长，而是对门边的另一个自己发出嘲讽。  
西蒙觉得自己单薄的白色衬衣并不能抵挡背部渐渐的发寒。  
属于第三人的手突兀地覆上了他汗津津的腰背，小心翼翼地沿着尾椎骨滑落到某个结合处。  
“小塔！”西蒙沙哑地尖叫出声，终于意识到接下来可能会发生什么，他惊恐地努力想要回头看后边的情况，却只听到被叫的男孩深深的吸气及小声的道歉。  
“塔巴斯、塔巴斯…不要这样……”  
第三根手指强行挤进已是满涨的结合处时西蒙的眼角不可自抑地涌出了大量生理盐水，还因为恐惧与刺激快感的双重作用下抽搐着想要射……魔王抓住了那一处，被堵住铃口让西蒙只觉得两眼发黑，下体的两处都酸涨得厉害，意识已经开始有些抽离身体。  
“还没行，哥哥，还不到时候。”塔巴斯温柔地吻去兄长眼角的泪水，默许了另一个自己的进入。  
“呜呜……不行…会坏掉的……塔巴斯……呜啊！！！”

满涨。除此之外再也感受不到其他，不间歇的冲撞碾压着体内的那处，把西蒙逼得淌出了更多肠液，前端也延绵不断地透过堵压出口的指间流出半白透的液体，给人予失禁般的错觉。他只知道塔巴斯最后放开了他的，同时两股微凉的液体前后注入体内。被包围的麦色男孩精疲力尽，最终失去了意识。

————————————————

第二天一大早小花仙就冲到了勇气古堡。  
“嘿嘿！我们昨天做了一天研究！总算是得出结论啦！关于另一位中二病…不对，另一个塔巴斯的！呃……咦？那个小二王子呢？西蒙王子在吗？”

“西蒙还在睡觉。”站在窗边吹风的魔王大人难得愿意理会小花仙，而且看起来心情十分愉快。

“这样啊…不过也是，不用走亲戚的大年初一休息最好了…呃，塔巴斯你的脸怎么了？好红润光泽……算了这是好事。另一个你呢？”

“消失了。”

“消失了？！！！这么快？！”

“看起来你知道原因。”

“呃哼…确实是知道了啦…”小花仙疑惑地看向这位大魔王，“难道你还想知道原理？”

“说来听听。”

“唉，不就是……”

生命守护者能力的偶然副产品，塔巴斯在西蒙梦境中释放的魔力令西蒙愿望中无忧无虑的塔巴斯得到了依凭继而实体化来到了拉贝尔。后者承载着西蒙的期望而存在，原本也只是昙花一现的一种特殊现象而已，等到其身上属于塔巴斯的那部分魔力回归时便会自然消散。通常是需要三到五天的时间。  
怎么消失得这么快？塔巴斯大魔王强行收回魔力？还是……

小花仙又看了眼愉快的塔巴斯，猛地打了个哆嗦。

不想了不想了。要溜了。

End。


End file.
